HeroScape Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- As people may have seen, I am forging ahead with adding all figures. I am currently working on the small waves. I have the first four done and I'll finish the others soon. If someone could upload files of the master side of the cards, when I am finished adding all the figures I will go back and link all their pictures. I hope that we can turn this into a very informative site about HeroScape without the fear of pages being deleted for 'notability'. As for HeroScapers, there is no reason that both sites cannot survive. Although all the information is avaliable on HeroScapers.com, sometimes it is difficult to navigate from figure to figure or find information such as which figures were released in which set. Flashbolt101 04:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Characters I've finished adding all the figures from all the Expansion Waves and the Master Sets. The character pages for figures from Defenders of Kinsland do not as of yet have bios so their pages only contain the information found on their army cards. I will soon start work on adding the rest of figures from the Large Expansion Sets as well as the Special Sets. If someone could maybe create and write something for the missing Planets and the missing Species inculding Undead, Human, Wolf, it would do a lot to supplement the information present on the character pages. Flashbolt101 21:00, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I thank you for your hard work, unfortunately, I can't at the moment, either later tonight or tomorrow. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:24, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Now in TECHNICOLOUR If anyone has noticed, I have managed to alter the character infobox template so that the name bar will now be displayed in the color of the general instead of plain old black. Flashbolt101 03:51, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Work to be done Last week I finished up the character pages and added all the available bios. Pretty much all that's left are Planets and Species, the list of missing pages can be found at . The pages with only one link to them are not needed, they are just examples in some of the Wikia help pages. I would like to mention that pages like Human and Earth should take priority considering that they have the greatest number of pages linking to them. Flashbolt101 23:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Battlebox Template This website needs to have a battle template. If you don't know what it is it is a box that lists combatatants, casualties, commanders, and forces of wars or battles. Just go to either regular Wikipedia, The Lord of the Rings wikia, or Wookieepedia and go to a page about a large or famous battle to see the battle template. Wookieepedia is the best site. I don't know how to put the template on this site myself because the place to become a member on this website isn't working, so I don't get full access, besides the fact that I don't know how to add the template even with a log in. I also need this because I made the page: Battle of Stechavan and I need a box, because now it says: Template: Battle with no page made for the template. ( 00:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC))